


Idiot Couple Jack and Zhao Zi

by kickers17



Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tang Yi getting curious, Zhao Zi not helping things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: It started with Shao Fei wanting to beat Jack up. Then Jack went to tie some lose ends. Then he wanted to have some revenge in Tang Yi. Then Zhao Zi just made it worse. Then Shao Fei came back looking like a model. The Tang Yi is in trouble.One shots leading up to how Meng Shao Fei turned into a gorgeous hunk after 3 years.One more to go.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: Adjective + Noun + Name [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Idiot Couple Jack and Zhao Zi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this series! I'm gonna quickly finish up the last one shot before I write the main story. It has been a blast to write especially going into Jack's character. Please bear with me until the end! Comment or leave kudos if you want to see more of this interaction in the main story! Love you all lots!

“I should probably take revenge on you because you betrayed Tang Yi, but I don’t want to make Zhao Zi sad if I beat you up,” 

Jack and Zhao Zi stopped eating to stare at Shao Fei, before Jack burst out laughing. Shao Fei began to get angry at the blatant dismissal and stood up. Zhao Zi got worried that they were going to start fighting in his house so he stood up and tried to persuade them both to stop it.

“Jack! Don’t goad him like that! Ah Fei! Cut it out,” Zhao Zi urged them.

“See? You better run. Zhao Zi knows how good I am! I’m gonna mess your face up!” Shao Fei exclaimed. Zhao Zi hit Shao Fei at the back of his head.

“You? HE’S going to mess up YOUR face! Jack is a mercenary,”

“Zhao Zi! You don’t believe I could beat him up?!” Shao Fei asked, flabbergasted. Jack was calmly sipping soup and putting more in Zhao Zi’s bowl.

“Let’s just eat,” Zhao Zi wisely said. The unanswered question only served to rile Shao Fei up more. 

* * *

When Jack was checking up on Andy after he received the call from Dao Yi, the man was serving drinks again as usual. 

“Did Hong Ye send you to check up on me?” Andy mused as they entered the security room. Jack smiled and didn’t say anything, only instructing the security guard to replay to the previous night. He studied the goons and memorized their faces, immediately recognizing one of them from a small-time wannabe mafia. They were trying to take over when Tian Meng started moves to be legal, hoping to be the next big crime syndicate. 

“She sent me to get things fixed,” Jack replied, already on his phone to find their headquarters. He had some thugs to beat up.

  
  


By the time the big boss was lying in his own puddle of vomit, Jack had a slight concussion and a scratch, nothing that he was too worried about. 

“If I knew that pretty boy bartender was going to be this troublesome, I would have targeted that cute officer instead,” The big boss grumbled, wiping vomit from his mouth. He was lying, but he was conscious. Jack turned to look at the boss.

“Cute officer?” Jack asked, wanting to make sure. 

“The one who was helping that bartender beat up my men. I should have tried to bribe him to my side,” 

Jacks scoffed at the idea, wanting to tell the man that it would be useless since Meng Shao Fei was as valiant as they come. 

“And the fact that he has a cute face would be a bonus,”

Okay, Jack thinks he has a responsibility to Zhao Zi to defend his best friend’s honour...so he did just that. 

* * *

  
  


“Did you beat up someone today?” Zhao Zi asked as he watched Jack’s slightly reddened hand prepare their dinner.

“This? A small-time gang wanted to gain power over Tang Yi’s territory, so Zuo Hong Ye made me give them a message,” Jack replied. Zhao Zi pursed his lips.

“It was self-defense,” Jack insisted.

“As long it was self-defense,” Zhao Zi replied, but still gave Jack the eye. Jack smiled and pecked his husband on the lips. 

“Besides, the big boss was talking about how Meng Shao Fei was cute, and I figured, you would want me to at least give him have a lesson for talking about your best friend,”

“Ewww! He was hitting on Ah Fei?! Thank god Tang Yi wasn’t there or he would have thrown a fit,” Zhao Zi commented, laying out plates and bowls.

“Hmmm,” Jack agreed. He finished cooking and then served the meal to his starving husband. While they were eating a peaceful dinner, Jack told Zhao Zi he was to follow Hong Ye tomorrow because her boyfriend couldn't play bodyguard. And since Zhao Zi was partial to Hong Ye for looking like his grandmother, Zhao Zi agreed immediately that Jack should keep an eye on her.

* * *

  
  


The next day when Team 3 got the word that Shao Fei was requested by someone higher up to go undercover for some bank moghul son’s kidnapping stint for 6 months, Zhao Zi thought what a nice way for Ah Fei to spend time while waiting for Tang Yi to be released. It would coincide beautifully with Tang Yi’s release date, and Shao Fei would get to do something else other than just wait. 

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the captain from Team 2, Captain Ma hugging Shao Fei and wishing him luck with fake tears. He could hear Yu Qi grumbling about telling on Captain Ma to Tang Yi so that the Captain would get it for touching Shao Fei too familiarly. Jun Wei was trying to separate them both, afraid that someone in the station was still working for Tang Yi and reported this incident. And then they would have a dead captain on the morning news. 

“Ah Fei, are you sure you want to accept it?” Zhao Zi asked as they had an early dinner. Fortunately, Captain Ma had other things to do, or else the man would surely want to join them. Zhao Zi made a mental note to put laxatives on the man’s coffee someday if he crosses the line. Ah Fei might be retarded and thinks it was all innocent, but Zhao Zi could tell the man was interested. And no one wanted to tell Captain Ma Ah Fei has a boyfriend too!

“Hmmm, I already told Hong Ye and Dao Yi-ge. And they think it is a good idea to keep myself occupied. But what I don’t like is that I have to blend in as their bodyguard, and they have a strict dress code,” Shao Fei complained. Jun Wei stopped eating to take a jab at Shao Fei.

“Does it mean you have to dress up?!”

“Oh wow, senior! Does it mean you will be wearing suits?” Yu QI asked, with sparkling eyes. 

“I guess so,” Shao Fei mumbled. 

“I’m sure it will be fine Ah Fei. I’ll keep an eye on everyone while you’re away,” Zhao Zi promised.

“Ah, speaking of keeping an eye, I need to visit Andy before I go,” Shao Fei mused.

* * *

  
  
  


“Are you done with tying loose ends before you leave?” Jack asked as Shao Fei entered his room and switched on the lights.

“JACK!! Shit!! What are you?” Shao Fei rubbed his chest area to soothe his wildly beating heart.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?!!”

“I was waiting for you,”

“What for?” Shao Fei asked, incredulous. 

“Hong Ye said I should be the one to send you to the airport tomorrow,” Jack replied. He was flipping his butterfly knife in and out, making Shao Fei pout.

“Okaaaay,” Shao Fei commented and packed his things. Jack watched him from the only recliner in the room.

“Are you going to just stare at me or what?”

“You don’t need to worry about them, Officer Meng. I will keep an eye on things,” Jack claimed, then stood up. Shao Fei finished packing and gave a serious look at Jack.

“Promise me, if anything happens...that you will be there to watch Zhao Zi’s back,” Shao Fei urged. Jack gave a smile that looked like Shao Fei was an idiot for suggesting it in the first place. 

“Okay then, I’m done packing. So I’ll call you when I’m ready for the airport ride,” Shao Fei beamed. But Jack had other things planned. He heard snippets from Andy’s and Hong Ye’s conversation, and he is not about to let something potentially entertaining pass him by.

Especially if it involved pissing off Tang Yi. Call him petty but Jack was still salty that Tang Yi could have potentially caused him and Zhao Zi to break up by making him talk about his betrayal.

So yeah, if it involved pissing off Tang Yi, he wants in.

“I’ll just sleep here, if you don’t mind. Your flight is in a couple of hours anyway,” Jack said and made himself comfortable on the recliner. Shao Fei wanted to protest but took Jack’s words to heart and went to sleep himself. 

* * *

  
  


“So...I sent your boyfriend to the airport just now,” Jack reported when he visited Tang Yi for the first time since the man was imprisoned. He even waved Li Zhi De away when the man saw him on his way to the visitor’s room.

“Did you come here to just report on something Hong Ye will tell me?” Tang Yi asked. He was watching Jack with disbelief. Sure he told Hong Ye to still have Jack on their payroll, but it was all because having Jack with them was better than having Jack against them.

“Nope. I’m here because I made a promise to Shao Fei to keep an eye on things, and that includes you,” Jack replied, smiling. Tang Yi felt his hackles raised as Jack mentioned his Shao Fei familiarly.

“Don’t call him Shao Fei,” Tang Yi growled. Jack grinned upon hearing Tang Yi’s protective side coming out. 

“And I just want to tell you to change the recliner in your room. While I was sleeping there yesterday, it felt uncomfortable and clashed with the colour scheme,” Jack commented. He then smirked and left the visitor’s room while Tang Yi’s brain was loading. 

“What the fuck!?? What do you mean you slept there? Jack? WIth Shao Fei?! JAAAACK!” Tang Yi shouted while several guards came to reprimand him. Jack could still hear Tang Yi in the background. 

Good, he got to piss off Tang Yi today. He feels a good day starting for him. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Li Zhi De was at the same spot when he came in, so he deliberately called to the man and waved his hand. This just caused Li Zhi De to huff and curse at him from inside the prison fences, making him have a score of 2 persons he pissed off. 

Win.

* * *

“Err, Tang Yi...Ah Fei told me to tell you that he’s coming home in 3 weeks. And that whatever it was that made you all weird with Jack...you should just forget it,” Zhao Zi muttered. He felt a bit intimidated when facing Tang Yi, and even prison clothes could not dampen Tang Yi’s aura. 

“I’m not being weird. Jack is,” Tang Yi replied curt. Zhao Zi heard snippets of it from his email with Shao Fei, and some from Jack. But as usual, with Jack being cryptic and Shao Fei being the airhead that he was, it looked like it was up to detective Li Zi An to solve the case.

“What do you mean?”

“He told me the night when he sent Shao Fei to the airport he spent the night there,” Tang Yi reluctantly told Zhao Zi. 

“He did sleep there. I remembered him calling me when he was waiting in the room for Shao Fei to get back from Andy’s bar. Is that why you’re angry? Because Jack spent the night there?” Zhao Zi asked. Jack told him he slept on the recliner with the ugly colour because he didn’t want to waste time going back and forth between Tang Yi’s and their place. 

Tang Yi just stared and Zhao Zi, trying to comprehend that Zhao Zi was okay with Jack sleeping in the same room as Shao Fei.

“Errr...I think you shouldn’t be too angry about that Tang Yi. I’m okay with it,” Zhao Zi chirped up and when Tang Yi swallowed and nodded his head, Zhao Zi clapped his hand and silently declared the case closed. 

“I’m so good at clearing up misunderstandings!” Zhao Zi declared when he got home to Jack. When his husband asked him to clarify it, he told word for word what he said and what Tang Yi reacted like. To his surprise, Jack laughed and told him he did well. When the laughter got too suspicious, Jack distracted him with food and kisses.

Oh well, at least Tang Yi wasn’t angry at Jack now.

* * *

  
  


“Shao Fei sent us to tell you that he’s...Tang Yi? Why are you looking at us like that?” Zhao Zi asked when Tang Yi regarded them both like they have the bubonic plague. 

“Oh, is it because I’m here with Jack?” Zhao Zi asked, feeling that Tang Yi must have missed Ah Fei too much and seeing them as a couple served as a reminder that he was alone. 

“But don’t worry Tang Yi! You’ll see Ah Fei tomorrow! And everything is going to be fine!” At the word  **fine** Tang Yi cringed further. Jack was just snickering silently as Zhao Zi was talking, making Tang Yi even more suspicious of them.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at the house!” Zhao Zi waved to Tang Yi and made their way out. Jack smirked at Tang Yi before placing his hand on the small of Zhao Zi’s back. 

  
  


“Thank god I’m getting out soon. I have to make sure those weirdos don't go near my Shao Fei,” Tang Yi grumbled.


End file.
